In Which Rima Drops a Bomb
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Poor Zero, he finally got the girl, he's mostly happy, it looks like he'll actually graduate, and then the girl says those two little words...
1. In which Rima drops a bomb

Rima watches as Zero's face change colors for a few minutes, just to see if he'd start breathing again on his own but after the three minute mark passes she sighs, stands up, and helpfully pats his back, reminding him that breathing is a necessary evil of life and if he wants _life_ to continue, he should probably start _breathing_ again.

He finally submits to her superior logic and takes in a stunted wheeze, then seems to get the hang of it and quickly drags in several lungfuls of air. She doesn't hold it against him of course. It's quite a shock really, they'd only been dating around four months so, yes, she realizes, and it's definitely a shock. Only her upbringing as a noble had kept her from going into hysterics when she found out after all. So she can't blame the hunter.

He looks at her face, then down at her stomach, and then looks up at her again. His eyes have taken of a rather pitiful, kicked puppy look, begging her to tell him what she said wasn't true. She sighs, she'd really been hoping he would be more supportive about this and was hoping this was just shock. To test the theory she let her lower lip quiver, just a little bit, and it did the trick.

His eyes widened and he straightened up, pulling her into his arms.

"Sorry, that was crappy reaction; you just caught me off guard." He reassures her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She sighs in relief and relaxes against him. He'd worried her there for minute and she didn't want to go through this on her own.

He pulls back to look her in the face. "So, we're pregnant huh?" She just about melts at the 'we' part, though it doesn't show on her face, she was a noble of course, so like him.

"Yes," she say's shyly. "One of the maids found me in the kitchen munching ice-cream and pickles she asked me how long I'd been like this and a few other things, then she went and got me a test, it was positive."

Zero gives her the 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look again, before taking a deep breath and smiling at her.

"Well, okay, what does this mean for us? You wanna, I dunno, get married; we should at least see if we can get a room here together, so I can take care of you. The Headmaster probably won't mind."

Rima tries not to giggle at Zero's wince over mentioning the Headmaster, who was going to go nuts over the thought of the pair of them having a baby. She, being the refined model and nobel she was, kept her wince on the inside.

Rima again gets her warm and tingly feeling and this time lets it show on her face. Thank you Zero, I would love that, only one problem though." She pauses and Zero gives her a 'what?' look.

"Well, for us to get married we first need **you** to ask my father's permission, and of course we need to tell him and my mother about my, um, condition."

Zero's eyes widen.

"Tell your parents? Ask your Father?" He parrots back.

Then Zero Kiryu, ex-human, Kaname-hating, eternally scowling, fan-girl scaring, Kain-throwing, scourge of the vampires, fainted dead away.

Rima sighed bemusedly and pulled out her cell phone to call her mother to tell her when she and Zero would be by.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Lord Toya was trying desperately to be unimpressed with his daughter's suitor. The boy was an ex-human for pity's sake! HE should be pathetic and unworthy to even gaze upon his daughter. Unfortunately he wasn't just an ex-human.

Firstly the boy was also a hunter and a damn good one at that; secondly he was the beloved friend and happily claimed brother of Kaname and Yuki Kuran. Thirdly, the boy was as beautiful as any naturally born vampire and, if the rumors were true, strong enough to take down a fully fledged pureblood.

He glared sullenly at the silver haired boy before him, who had his arm wrapped gently around Rima, weather in a show of affection or for moral support, he didn't know.

Thus the poor man was in a quandary, he wasn't ready to give Rima up, she was his baby, he knew it wasn't considered proper or politically savvy to love ones daughter, who was supposed to be a simple bargaining chip yet he couldn't help it, he'd adored the child since he'd first seen her, nearly seventeen years before.

His sweet little Rima whom he could and never had deny anything. Which he supposed was why she thought that she could ask him to let her marry a lousy ex-human and get him to agree.

But, there was that fifth thing that made it impossible for him to dislike the boy.

"I love him Tou-sama."

That one sentence had sealed the deal for him to be honest. Well that and the boys own obvious adoration of Rima that was definitely in his favor.

Thus it was with an only mildly heavy heart of a parent that he gave his permission for the pair to be married. They'd smiled at him, both young faces lighting up in happiness and his wife squealing delightedly about dresses and designers.

It was all fine until they dropped the bomb that Rima was pregnant.


	3. The Part with the Wedding

The wedding is the social event of the year. Not that Zero or Rima actually have anything to do with that of course, that's all Rima's parents doing, and well, maybe a little to do with Yuki and the Chairman to, who are both determined that Zero's wedding is well attended.

They are quite successful and with the entirety of the Day Class several Hunters and their families occupying the grooms' side they easily matched the other side filled with the greater majority of the upper-class vampire world.

The ceremony itself with simple compared the astonishing grandeur of the surrounding. It was also just a bit backwards with the groom having a best girl and the bride with her sleepy looking man of honor.

It goes off without a hitch and everyone pours out of the Cathedral in the darkness of the night all the humans yawning and wondering who on earth has a wedding that started at 7:00 pm.

The reception was lovely and the bride and grooms first dance was as romantic as anyone could want though the groom looked suspiciously red from the amount of eyes trained on the pair.

They were maybe a bit to zealous in rubbing cake over each other's faces. The throwing of the bouquet and catching of the garter nearly cause a riot but no one was permanently injured and ended with Yori and Aido endeavoring to avoid each other's eyes.

Then at almost dawn they hopped into a limo and took off for the honey moon admits the cheers and jeers of their peers while everyone's parents pretended to be deaf.

Kaname has to chuckle when Zero's dry voice drifts out from the car' "Told you we should have eloped'


	4. The Baby

Rima let her normally blasé expression fade as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her lips pulled up gently and her eyes softened and glistened with tears of sheer joy and wonder.

Her eyes hungrily drank in the perfection before her, the dainty little fingers, the soft down of silver hair, the smooth pale skin, and though they were closed her own grey blue eyes, the models heart fluttered in adoration. Five hours of labout after nine months of pregnancy, Aido accidentally freezing one of the nurses when he got over excited and Zero holding her hand the entire time and here she was, the most wonderful creature in the world their daughter, Chima. Could anything be more perfect?

Just as she thought that t Zero walked through the door of the room back from a foray to the dining area for lunch. Her heart leaped at the sight of him, the same baggy sleep pants and rumpled t-shirt he'd been wearing the night before when she went into labor his silver hair unbrushed and sticking up at odd angles. Her heart melted again.

Okay, she thought, maybe now her world couldn't get anymore perfect with the addition of Zero.

Then he handed her a box of Pocky. She nearly fainted with happiness.


End file.
